Forward unto Dawn
by Wulvenbeast
Summary: Team 7 has just graduated, but Sakura doesn't make the cut. Who is Team 7's new member and why is she so mysterious?


**It is I! Wulvenbeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssss ssssstttttttt! I have created a new story and this is the introduction.**

**Fear not my loyal readers, this is only the beginning. The real chapters will be much longer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How did they do Kakashi?"

The cycloptic jonin sighed. He was being interrogated personally by the hokage after the infamous bell test he had given his new students. The sandaime was especially interested in team 7, due to it's members and their unique status.

He wasn't going to sugarcoat his assessment though. "They performed terribly. Sasuke is just as advanced as his profile stated, yet he is easily riled up and has quite an ego. Naruto wasn't _as _bad as his records stated. He actually has good battle instincts and extraordinary reflexes. His form is terrible and his moves are basic, yet he seems to have a natural talent for taijutsu, not to mention he managed to catch me off guard.."

Kakashi's eyes-_eye _hardened as he moved on to the final member of the team. "Sakura is pathetic, forget the academy records." At the hokage's inquiring frown, he elaborated. "Sakura was absolutely useless during the test. She spent the entire time looking for Sasuke, caught knocked out by a puny genjutsu, and barely does anything without asking for Sasuke's approval. Not that he gives her any." he added dryly.

A puff of smoke emerged from Hiruzen's pipe as he took a long drag. "She was truly that bad?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Indeed." The jonin scratched his head, bored. "In a mission she would be a liability, and the first to go down, no doubt about it."

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair unhappily. _'Another fangirl',_ he thought. It was times like this that he wondered what they were teaching the children in the academy these days. Konoha was the mightiest of nations, but they were slowly weakening. Every year the number of teams that managed to graduate seemed to shrink by a small number. The curriculum was too easy, children merely read history and trained on a whim. During the third war history was secondary to practical lessons, unfortunately the village seemed to be resting on it's laurels.

_'No more of that'_, he thought heatedly. If there was a chance to improve the shinobi forces by ridding them of a fangirl, then so be it.

"Kakashi." The jonin snapped to attention at the sound of the hokage's voice. "Deliver the news to miss Haruno that she is being removed from the shinobi corps. Do not coddle her in any way. If she tries to demand her way back in, then show her what her current methods of living will result in."

Kakashi nodded wordlessly. He had failed every team that he was given without fail. They hadn't deserved to become shinobi of Konoha because they refused to work together. Sakura didn't deserve to be a shinobi at all. She was rude, selfish, and incredibly weak. Book smarts could only get you so far in this life.

"Hokage-sama, who will replace Sakura then? I can't have only two genin." He asked curiously. He had been wondering that from the beginning, but there weren't many team-less kunoichi in Konoha, and those that were alone were either chunin or jonin.

The sandaime smiled. "I have the perfect canidate." Kakashi shivered, the smile on his leader's face was akin to that of a lion having cornered it's prey. "Who is it?" he inquired.

Hiruzen's smile grew. "You do remember the genin who lost her team in that mission?" He asked.

The jonin's eyes widened. He meant _that_ girl? The news had spread among the higher ranked shinobi of the village for months. An entire genin team, jonin included, had been killed in a mission that had been blown entirely out of proportion. Kakashi had assumed she had retired and adopted a civilian lifestyle. He definitely hadn't seen or heard of her

"Are you sure hokage-sama." He asked uncertainly. He wasn't questioning the sandaime, but a team comprised of these specific genin was risky. "They definitely aren't the most stable of people."

"I'm sure of it. They're all the same age, and being on a team would be good for her after everything." Hiruzen gave Kakashi a stern look. "Besides I don't think you are in a position to be judging anyone's mental stability Kakashi."

Now _that_ got a laugh out of the copy-nin. "Perhaps."

Hiruzen idly waved his hand. Kakashi nodded at the dismissal and vanished in a shunshin.

The old man took a long drag, idly watching the smoke ring float up to the ceiling after he puffed. "Team 7. Always comprised of the children with the greatest potential." He chuckled at his words. His original team, the Sannin, and the Yondaime, all legends, all former members of team 7. "These children have more potential than any others I have seen." He sighed, team 7 always created legends who had shaken the shinobi world to the core. The new generation might cause an earthquake.

He snorted, who was he kidding? An earthquake? More like armageddon. They were entering a new age of monsters and titans. How the world would survive, he did not know.

But now was not the time for such things!

Reaching under his desk, the sandaime eagerly withdrew a small orange book and, without hesitation, began reading with gusto.

Perverted giggling echoed throughout the tower, causing everyone minus the hokage to sweatdrop.

* * *

**So i'm back!**

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo sorry about One Life Ends Another begins. I just couldn't find the spark for it anymore.**

**But, my incredible mind forced me to come up with this! I refuse to allow myself to lose interest this time, so do not fear my loyal subjects!**

**P.S.: If the chapters take a long time, it's because the update is long or I'm coming up with ideas.**


End file.
